uncharted_universe_robloxfandomcom-20200213-history
UU2 Addiction Help
Are you worried that you might be addicted to UU2? Does it feel as though you are wasting your life on dead memes? We're here to help. Please contact your local mortuary as soon as possible if a concerning amount of these real- world symptoms occur. You might use Model Builder too much if... -Your nightmares involve corrupted save files, and everyday objects falling apart for no reason. -When you discover a new activity, you try it as soon as possible before it gets patched. -You can recite all of the part malleability values by heart. -When watching science fiction movies, all you can think about is "how to make that in UU2". -You've asked your neighbors if they have any good heli saves. -You communicate with your relatives in Team Create. -You have heart palpitations whenever you read the words "Upgrading ROBLOX Studio...". -That Windows error sound has conditioned you to jump when someone hits the same note on a musical instrument. -After making a mistake in life, you reach for Ctrl + Z. -You spend what little non-digital free time you have drawing up plans for your next tank design. -You own a modified Model Builder perfectly customized to your every whim. -Before doing something dangerous you reach for Ctrl + S. -You have a music playlist specifically for building models. -You brag to everyone about your "superior technology". -You have brief nostalgia about when people built saved models ingame, then you remember the s a v e s l o t s. -You tend to hang around glowing green objects. -You have dreams about creating railgun mechs, then violently wake up, cursing Pilot. You might play UU2 too much if... -You refer to your nation's currency as "Credits". -You have instinctively said "e.e" while talking to someone in real life. -When you see a dead person, you look around for their credit drop. -You believe in aliens, monsters, Zeus, and Tix Santa. -When going outdoors, you wear a polyester coat, even in the summer. -When talking with your friends (if you still have any), the topic is usually communism. -You plan to include PvP Skills on your resume. -You call your house "the base". -When someone asks what song you have stuck in your head right now, you answer "Track 07". -You get into fistfights often, and enjoy riots and protests. -When you finish an art project, you reach for the Lock button. -When changing your clothes, you whisper "remove coat" to yourself. -If an appliance in your house breaks, you try and wait for next update. -You wonder why they bother with all those ropes and harnesses when people mountain climb. -After getting hurt, you check you see how much health you have left. -When you get angry at someone, you threaten to put them on KOS. -At a firearms training range, you ask the instructor if there are any alternate ammos. -You swear your 5th grade teacher was an alt. -You faithfully strive to borganize your binder. -When going to the top of a tall building, you always bring a pitchfork just in case. -You sleep with your bedroom lights on. -You wonder how much your house has save drifted since it was built. -You obsessively keep your room clean to avoid high part count. -You have watched an entire movie just for a single frame that was in a meme you saw. -When committing a crime, you worry if Pilot is watching. -You've dressed exactly as your Roblox character in real life. -You have a habit of arranging things into hammer-and-sickle shapes. -You give update suggestions to your town mayor. -You try to invent ways to obtain real-life admin so you can extract revenge on Pilot. -You have this habit of involuntarily touching every water fountain you see. -Upon seeing a shooting star, you run like Usain Bolt barefoot on pavement in the summer. -When your TV remote batteries die, you look around the house for fresh AlkalineCells. -When you see someone get injured, you can't help but blurt out "gg". -You have a morbid fear of lizards and 1970s dance. -The word "Defender" means something entirely different to you. -When the power goes out, you wonder who keked the wires. -When traveling, you stay in your seat the whole trip no matter how long the flight is. -You think to yourself how useful a 3rd person view would be in real life. -Your deepest secret involves something you did in UU2. -Every time you see a blue light in the corner of your eye, you sprint towards the source. -You wish you had a TimeMachine handy after something of yours gets stolen. -When confronted by the police, you admit that you just "did it for the memes". -You precede every other sentence with "fun fact". -The reason you wake up every morning is memes. -All you can think about the people around you is how these bluepills know nothing of the Meme Matrix. -You then try to explain what the Meme Matrix is, and they call some nice men in white coats. -You actually understood every one of these.